I Don't Want You Back
by Rockthis
Summary: This is a songfic/one-shot. I kind of rewrote it, but didn't delete the first version. Second version is up! WARNING: Explicit lyrics, talk of sex, and cheating.
1. Older version

My first attempt at a song fic. I basically only wrote it because I am in love with this song. I did a Gretchen/Gus to a Gretchen/Vince because I thought that Spin/TJ were too over used for song fics no matter how much I love them as a couple. Remember to Review. If you hate it tell me.. I can take criticism  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*Ooh hooh  
  
No No No*  
  
Gretchen was sitting on the park bench. Gus had told her to meet him there and he hadn't sounded too happy on the phone. She knew something was up.  
  
"Hey Gretch," Cam Gus's usual hello," I have something to tell you."  
  
*I don't know why I liked you so much  
  
I gave you all, of my trust  
  
I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain  
  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel*  
  
Gretchen ran home feeling horrible. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. He said they shouldn't go out anymore and that he never really loved her. He just went out with her because nobody else would.   
  
*Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now*  
  
She remembered all the times he had said he loved her.  
  
*Fuck the presents might as well throw em out*  
  
All the things he had bought her telling her how much she meant to him  
  
*Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack*  
  
He had kissed her so many time but now they meant nothing to him  
  
*Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back*  
  
And what hurt the most was he had told her he didn't love her back  
  
*Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back*  
  
*You thought, you could  
  
Keep this shit from me, yeah*  
  
He had also told her how he had been cheating on her and how he was hoping he wouldn't have to tell her  
  
*******1 month later********  
  
*Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
  
Now ya askin for me back*  
  
I couldn't believe he wanted me back. But he wasn't going to get me back.  
  
*Ya just another hag, look elsewhere  
  
Cuz ya done with me*  
  
Because I was done with him. I found myself a new guy.. So I said and did exactly what he did to me that month before.  
  
*Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back*  
  
And I told him straight out  
  
*Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back*  
  
Cause now I found the guy that really loved me. Vince LaSalle And I knew he would never leave me like Gus did.  
  
*Oh oh Oh oh  
  
Uh hun yeah  
  
Oh oh Oh oh  
  
Uh hun yeah  
  
Oh oh Oh oh  
  
Uh hun yeah  
  
Oh oh Oh oh  
  
Uh hun yeah*  
  
*Ya questioned, did I care  
  
You could ask anyone, I even said   
  
Ya were my great one*  
  
I told him before that he was my number one but now that place was taken  
  
*Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.*  
  
And I know it hurts but hes gotta understand he ditched me…  
  
*It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe*  
  
And he thinks hes the one that's hurting now.. Well hes wrong cuz hes the one who didn't care about me and told me all those bad things  
  
*Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back*  
  
And now I'm better off without him and I can tell you all that that's 100% true. Because now I'm in love with my true guy  
  
*Oh oh Oh oh  
  
Uh hun yeah  
  
Oh oh Oh oh  
  
Uh hun yeah  
  
Oh oh Oh oh  
  
Uh hun yeah  
  
Oh oh Oh oh  
  
Uh huh yeah* 


	2. Second Version

A/N: Let's just get to the point. **It's late.** I was just rereading through my old story when I got some inspiration for a different, maybe even better version. The sad thing is that I can't seem to get my words out right. Anyways, this is just for practice and improving my writing skills. I understand this is out of character. ALSO! One more warning. There is talk of sex, cheating, and around 33, if I'm correct, cusswords. (No I didn't count them! Promise!) I in no way support 'lapses lingua' as my Latin teacher would call it, but for some reason it just makes the feelings of hate and betrayal deeper throughout the song or this fic. If you would like to go listen to it offsite (again, be wary of the language) then here's the link to YouTube: /watch?v50CnyxuZs7c&featurerelated

Now that I'm done rambling at 2:00 am, enjoy. Oh yeah, and I have no clue about nuclear power or whatever. I just figured Gretchen Grundler would know as she's amazingly smart.

* * *

**Whoa oh oh**

**Ooh hooh**

**No no no**

Gretchen Grundler was on her way home back from a science seminar where she was discussing the pro's and con's of developing nuclear power for even more powerful government weapons to be used against terrorism. She couldn't wait to go home and relax with her loving boyfriend, Gus. It felt as if it was forever ago, her and Gus going out on a double date with their best friends Teej and Spinelli. He had confessed his love for her right then and there, right in front of everyone at the table. It seemed like a dream come true. Gus had turned into an extremely tall and built man, just like her father and as for her, well; she wasn't too bad looking herself. She had chopped off a majority of her long red hair for a short 'Posh bob' and had ditched that stupid silly pink bow and blue dress of hers for a more fashionable wardrobe. In her opinion, they were a match made in heaven and nothing could possibly separate them. Tomorrow would be their two year anniversary and according to Teej, wedding bells could possibly be right around the corner. Lost in thoughts, Gretchen didn't even realize she was now in the driveway of their modest two-story home they lived in on the outskirts of their hometown. Oddly enough, there was another vehicle in the driveway that she didn't realize. She guessed it was a member of the gang that had stopped by, or a friend of Gus' from the military, or possibly Gus had bought them a brand new car for their anniversary as they were sharing one car at the moment! Completely giddy with excitement Gretchen hurriedly got her purse and notes from the debate out of the car and rushed into the house.

**See I don't, know why,**

**I liked you so much**

**I gave you all of my trust**

**I told you, I loved you**

**Now it's all down the drain,**

**You put me through pain**

**I wanna let you know how i feel**

She walked in the house to hear voices coming from the upstairs bedroom. They were some 'odd' noises in her opinion, things you wouldn't hear unless someone was having... no. Of course not. That would never be happening without her being here. Yes, she thought. It must just be Gus leaving on some 'material' to preoccupy himself like most men watch on TV. 'Boys' she muttered to herself as she set her belongings aside and made her way up the stairs. The voices were still coming from the room and one or two of those voices sounded oddly familiar. Pushing back the master bedroom door, she looked on to see her 'perfect' boyfriend Gus and her so-called friend from elementary school 'Corn Chip Girl' that had supposedly moved away about three years ago. They were in a position that made Gretchen's face blush a fierce red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Oh my god!" Gretchen yelled, quickly slamming the door to the bedroom and running down the hallway to the bathroom to calm herself down. It seemed as if she made herself noticed as she heard the footsteps of Teresa running down the stairs, slamming the door, and driving away like a mad women. Gus appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"We need to talk." Gus said in a gruff, unloving voice.

**Fuck what I said**

**It don't mean shit now**

**Fuck the presents**

**Might as well throw them out,**

**Fuck all those kisses**

**They didn't mean jack '**

**Fuck you ,you hoe**

**I don't want you back!**

"What could you possibly want to talk about, Gus!" She yelled, "I mean why? Why would you ever go this? I can't believe you would think of cheating on me. We were so happy together. Teej said you were talking about MARRIAGE!"

As if he had no care in the world he replied with, "I just don't love you anymore. I think we need to split up. Your things are packed downstairs in the kitchen, as this is MY house that you are living in. Go ahead and keep the car as it's yours." He then walked off, leaving her to collaspe in tears.

**Fuck what I said**

**It don't mean shit now**

**Fuck the presents**

**Might as well throw them out,**

**Fuck all those kisses**

**They didn't mean jack '**

**Fuck you ,you hoe**

**I don't want you back!**

Finally, Gretchen was able to regain control of her body and her emotions. It all happened so fast and she seemed to just be floating along, her mind not even registering what tasks her body performed. As soon as everything that she owned was packed in the car, she took one last look at the house. She was suddenly flooded with all those stupid little daydreams she had every day. Her and Gus getting married. Her and Gus at their honeymoon. Her and Gus' children playing with Spinelli and TJ's kids. It felt as if she wasn't sure what to do. Where could she go. Her lifelong plans were gone. Yeah, sure she already had a decent well paying job, but what about her love life? Where would she stay? You can't just buy a house or get an appartment in a couple hours. All of a sudden it hit her: Vince. He would help her.

**You thought that you could keep this shit from me,**

**Ya burnt bitch,**

**I heard the story,**

**Ya played me,**

**Ya even gave him head ,**

**Ya askin for me back,**

**Ya just another act,**

**Look elsewhere 'cause ya done with me,**

She came to pull up in front of Vince's 'bachelor pad' as he liked to call it, even though he really wasn't dating or talking to anyone at the moment. She always wondered after they broke up during high school why he never dated anyone else after. Yeah, he had the occasional date with an Ashley or two, but besides that it was all school and athletics for him. 'Well, might as well go up and ask for a favor like always' she thought to herself.

Vince opened the door to quite an interesting sight. A tear stained and disgruntled Gretchen Grundler was standing on the porch in front of him surrounded by what looked like her whole wardrobe looking miserable.

"Gretch? Are you al-" But in mid-sentence she just started busting into tears and collapsed into his arms. She kept trying to explain what had happened, but her words were inaudible and the only thing Vince could make out of it all was that Gus had broken uo with her and the way it sounded it had to be bad.

**Fuck what I said,**

**It don't mean shit now,**

**Fuck the presents,**

**Might as well throw them out,**

**Fuck all the kisses**

**They didn't mean jack '**

**Fuck you, you hoe don't want you back**

Hours later, Gretchen was sitting curled up on a comfy chair, wrapped in a blanket embroidered with the mascot of the team Vince currently was playing for. Vince walked into the room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate "Always calms my nerves," he had explained to her as he handed over the mug.

"So please, explain to me all that happened today. You're a wreck. I thought Teej had said ya'll were perfectly O.K."

In a rush of words Gretchen explained everything. Her daydream fantasies, her day at the science debate, arriving at her own home, seeing her boyfriend in the act of doing the unmentionable, and then being kicked out of her own. As soon as she was done explaining this, she set down her mug on the coffee table and began crying again.

Vince walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Shhh. It's okay. Everything will be okay. You can stay here, with me. Free of charge even! There's more than enough room for both of us."

"Thank you, Vince!" She exclaimed, hugging him tight, "I don't know what I would do without you."

**Ya questioned did I care,**

**You could ask anyone,**

**I even said ya were my great one,**

**Now its, all over,**

**But I do admit I'm sad,**

**It hurts real bad,**

**I can't sweat that cause i loved a hoe**

"No. I don't know what I'd do without you, Gretch. I've missed you. I've really missed you. Do you have any idea how hard it has been these last few years without you. I hardly see you anymore, not to mention Gus has been behind your back since day one it seems. I only kept it to myself because I didn't want to hurt you, but I can see I made a mistake." He paused there, as Gretchen looked up into his eyes. Brown met Blue and then he finished with, "I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with you."

Gretchen just smiled back and accepted his kiss. Although she had just gotten out of a dead-end relationship with Gus, she was about to embark on a newer and greater love.

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

**Uh huh yeah**

**Oh oh**

* * *

A/N: Well after writing this I'm not sure if this was exactly what I wanted. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it. I also had to put a lot of fillers so I didn't jump from one place to another. Kind of long for a songfic/one-shot, but who's counting the words. It doesn't go fully along with the lyrics, but just kind of adds to the hatred she feels and the regret with Gus and her failed relationship. I don't own any of this by the way (not that you thought I did anyways). The song belongs to Eamon and the characters belong to all the creators of Recess. Thank god they created this show. Well, please give me input. I'm desperately trying to fight this writers block!


End file.
